Lin
Lin is a Vietnamese model and double-agent working with the Army of the Republic of Vietnam (ARVN) during the Vietnam War. History Lin was the daughter of a well-known South Vietnamese province leader. She also had a younger brother. Both her father and brother were brutally murdered by the Viet Cong. She later discovered the identity of the man who ordered the killings: Viet Cong General Phan Son Ti. She lived on to marry the brother of ARVN Special Forces Colonel Cai. According to the colonel, Lin was the object of romantic interest to General Ti long before he joined the Viet Cong and moved to Hanoi. Colonel Cai also believed this fact could serve the Republic's plans in infiltrating Viet Cong intelligence. Lin is first seen meeting a South Vietnamese double agent at a night club in Da Nang. She passed by the table where Colonels Cai, Kirby and Morgan were seated. This prompted Kirby to inquire about the attractive young woman. Colonel Cai explained she was presently dating the double agent seated at the table she joined. The double agent Lin dined with, was working between the republic and the Viet Cong. Colonel Kirby was skeptical as to Lin's true loyalty. Lin would later meet the three colonels outside a café in Da Nang. She disclosed her family history including the murders of her father and brother. She also revealed the man responsible was General Ti, the same general, the U.S. and ARVN Special Forces wished to capture for political leverage in the war. Lin stated in one week's time, the General would be spending a holiday in an old plantation in one of the jungle valleys in Northern Vietnam. Action Lin later was seen accompanying the general to his jungle retreat where she would keep him distracted long enough for the U.S. and ARVN Special Forces teams to capture him. When Colonel Cai and the commandos infiltrated the plantation, he found Lin in the general's bed, half-dressed. This drew Cai to believe Lin went as far as committing adultery. Lin was then treated coldly by her brother-in-law for most of the remainder of the mission. After the general was extracted safety by a passing military plane, Colonel Kirby intervened and advised Colonel Cai to reconsider how he was treating his sister-in-law. Colonel Cai realized he had wrongfully believed Lin betrayed her family and reconciled his differences with her, stating there was nothing to forgive. Lin returned to Da Nang with the surviving commandos and was last seen escorted by Colonel Cai and Colonel Morgan. It is likely after the mission, Lin was kept in protected custody while General Ti's capture remained current. Trivia *Lin was portrayed by actress Irene Tsu *A possible theory is that after her role in the mission to capture General Phan Son Ti, Lin might have adopted the orphan boy Hamchunk. It is likely the boy was the same age as Lin's little brother and she would identify with Hamchunk having lost all of his family and friends including his dog and his foster father Sergeant Petersen. Category:Living characters Category:Civilians Category:Vietnamese models Category:Models